When Planets Align
by Potterpandemonium
Summary: Inspired by a wonderful piece of Romione art on Tumblr by ruebarb. Hermione and Ron are in 7th year and sneak away to the Astronomy tower to finally have some alone time. Essentially a one shot of pure Romione smut. Very much an M rating.


_**A/N: Just a little one shot piece of smut I decided to pen after being inspired by some Romione art on tumblr. I have put this as the picture of this fic but to credit the artist properly, you can find the actual piece I was inspired by on the link on my tumblr post or by searching for ruebarb on tumblr.**_

 _ **Also thank you Callieskye for the encouragement to go ahead and write it as I was debating in my head whether to or not but her demand decided for me!**_  
 _ **I guess this is kind of not cannon as I've set it as Ron also coming back for 7th year with Hermione rather than going off to Auror training but to be honest with the lack of plot going on here details smetails ;)**_

 _ **P.S**_ _ **: If anyone is reading this who also is following my Hinny multi chapter Light, there will be a chapter up by the end of this week as I am almost done with the next chapter it just needs editing :)**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this 2,000 words worth of pure smut, I would apologise but I ain't sorry ;D**_

* * *

It was a rather mild mid April evening at Hogwarts. Most students were at this time in bed in their dorms, the grounds peaceful and stilled. Two students however were not currently tucked up in bed and instead Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley had escaped to their chosen retreat for nights like this. Being head girl afforded certain privileges so McGonagall tended to turn a blind eye to the couples late night escapades. ** _  
_**

The two of them stood in their school uniform still, the moderate spring evening meaning their bulkier cloaks could be foregone but Hermione still snuggled into Ron's side, melting into the warmth that always radiated from him.  
They leaned against the edge of the astronomy tower looking out onto the undisturbed grounds.  
Ron placed a kiss to Hermione's head making her pull herself out of the crook of his neck so she could smile up at him.

 _"I've missed you."_ Ron whispered placing another soft kiss to her head, this time to her temple before moving to her lips.

 _"You've seen me every day this week Ron"_ Hermione chuckled and returned his kiss.

 _"You know what I mean. I've missed being alone with you, we've hardly had chance to see each other outside of school hours this week._ " Ron huffed looking back out towards the grounds. His brows scrunched up.

Hermione brushed her fingers over his cheek, running them down across his jaw and he melted into her touch. _"You've got me all to yourself now."_ She smiled. _"Don't waste it sulking."_

Ron smirked before pulling Hermione flush with his body, his hips aligned with his before his mouth drove towards her own and took her lips desperately with his.  
Hermione smile into his lips and Ron pulled away but let his forehead rest against hers. He puffed out a breath of air before nipping playfully at her lips _"I bloody love you."_

 _"As I love you"_ Hermione smiled back before pushing herself further into his embrace and kissed him passionately. Ron responded with as much enthusiasm and ran his tongue along her lip before dipping into her mouth coaxing out a moan from Hermione in response.  
He ran his tongue along her lip once more before pulling away to pepper feather light kisses along her jaw and then along to the dip where her ear and neck met.  
Hermione sighed and he felt her skin prickle with gooseflesh under him. He continued his ministrations to venture further down her neck.  
As he attached his mouth to the hollow of Hermione's throat and sucked lightly she let out a guttural moan and thrust her hips up so she was brushing against Ron's thigh. Ron knew how to read Hermione by now so he pushed his hand down and under her skirt to rub her centre over her knickers.

" _Jesus Hermione you're soaked already."_ Ron groaned feeling the sopping wet cotton.

Hermione mewled at the contact of Ron's fingers on her before purring _"I almost didn't wear any knickers."_

 _"You naughty witch"_ Ron growled as he pushed the fabric to the side and pushed a finger into her. _"Are you trying to kill me"_

 _"I don't know am I?"_ Hermione sighed as Ron added another finger and continued to rub her clit with his thumb, his mouth reattaching to her neck.

Ron chuckled and pulled his hands away. Hermione pouted but before any words could come out of her mouth Ron had pushed her further back so her arse rested against the railings of the tower and he sank to his knees.

Hermione gulped as Ron placed a hand on each thigh just above her knees and ran then tantalisingly slowly up her soft thighs, up to her hips and under her skirt. Ron hooked his fingers under the fabric of her knickers and began to pull them languidly down her legs, letting her step out of them.

 _"Oh look no knickers."_ Ron grinned at Hermione and she rolled her eyes at him. This roll of her eyes however was interrupted with a gasp from Hermione as Ron swiped his tongue along her centre.

His nose rubbing against her curls and he inhaled her intoxicating scent. Ron began to alternate between licking and sucking at Hermione's centre eliciting heady sighs and moans from her above.  
Ron lifted one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder so he had better access in which to lave her centre with his attention. Hermione gripped the railings behind her with one hand and the other sunk into Ron's hair, holding him firmly against her.

 _"Mmmm Ron."_ Hermione sighed as she ground her hips against his face as he continued his assault on her core.

Feeling her thrusting getting more frantic Ron knew just how close she was to release so he slid two fingers inside, curling them inside her as he alternated between flicking, kissing, sucking and swiping at Hermione's now throbbing clit. Hermione was whimpering, a string of 'yes' and 'oh Ron' coming out in short breathy moans.

Hermione's walls clenched down suddenly on Ron's fingers but he continued to stroke her walls as he pressed quick firm kisses to her clit as she rode out her orgasm against his face.  
She threw back her head and gasped almost choking as her orgasm washed over her, her heart thudding erratically in her chest as she contracted around Ron's fingers.

Ron extracted Hermione's leg from over his shoulder, placed a final kiss to her centre before standing and palming the back of Hermione's neck. His enigmatic smile and raised eyebrows showed how pleased he was with himself. Hermione was in half a mind to admonish him for his cockiness but found in her euphoric state words almost impossible to form.  
Instead she licked her lips and Ron kept his eyes locked with hers as he pulled his free hand forward to grasp her wrist. With his other hand still firmly around the back of her neck, playing with the wisps of wild hair, he brought her hand down and placed it against the hard length outlined beneath his trousers.  
Hermione instinctively wrapped her fingers around it's form and Ron groaned but kept his hand firmly around her wrist.

 _"Fuck Mione you make me so hard."_ Ron growled leaning forwards so their noses brushed, their lips an inch apart. Hermione's lips were parted as she slowly traced the outline of his erection with her fingers and Ron bit down on his bottom lip as he bucked his hips into her hand.  
Ron closed the gap between them and took her in a frantic kiss before Hermione pulled away and smiled at him playfully.

Hermione slid down his body, letting her hands drag over his front as she descended. She deftly undid Ron's belt and tugged his trousers down to his knees.

 _"Fuckk"_ Ron groaned from above, his hips involuntarily jerking forwards as her fingers skimmed across his hip bones.

Hermione noticed the wet patch on his grey boxers and she reached forward and kissed it. Ron groaned again and Hermione pulled down his boxers slowly, allowing Ron's cock to spring forwards. Hermione pushed his erection flush against his stomach and began to kiss and lick from the base all the way to his sensitive tip.  
Reaching the top she wrapped her lips around it, sucking and licking gently, tasting his pre cum.

 _"Gods yes Hermione, feels so good._ " Ron began to moan.

Hermione continued to lick, kiss and suck his length for a few more moments as Ron gripped at her hair.

 _"Mione, come ere."_ Ron rasped, placing his hand under her chin to bring her back up level to his face.

Ron kissed her fiercely as his erection pressed up against her stomach. Hermione moaned into his mouth and started to thrust against him as Ron snaked a hand down and lifted up her skirt to run a finger through her centre.

 _"Shit."_ He groaned. With no doubt that Hermione was ready for him, Ron lifted her up and Hermione instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and then her arms around his neck. Ron got his balance for long enough to reach between them and positioned himself against her centre.

Ron stared intensely into Hermione's eye's, pupils dilating and his breath coming out in short puffs.

 _"I fucking love you."_ He whispered.

 _"Uhhh Ron I love you too, so much but"_ Hermione panted as the tip of his cock brushed against her throbbing clit. " _Just fuck me already please."_

Ron chuckled and grabbed Hermione under the arse and plunged into her. She groaned and crossed her legs behind him to bring him in further.  
It always felt so right with their coupling. As if finally everything was setting into place. While 'I love you' could flitter off their tongues frequently nothing was ever as definite and as true as in these moments.

Hermione's arms tightened around Ron's neck and their mouths were so close that their ragged breathing, sighs and moans mingled with each other. Ron held Hermione's eyes with his own, the intensity of his stare boring into her so vehemently, so lovingly it was like she was the only thing real in this universe. In his universe she was the centre and every thump of her heart held him up, kept him going, kept him anchored to the earth.  
As Ron's thrusting became more laboured from holding Hermione up, he manoeuvred them towards one of the walls of the tower. He pushed Hermione roughly up against it and began to drive harder and faster into her. Hermione let her head drop back to rest of the cold stone and Ron began to kiss her now exposed neck.

Hermione mewled and began gripping at Ron's hair forcefully whilst trying to shift her hips up towards Ron, desperately needing more contact.

 _"Ronnn faster please"_ Hermione practically begged.

Knowing he really couldn't go much faster whilst trying to keep Hermione upright in this position, Ron pulled out of her. Casting a quick warming and cushioning charm he lay Hermione down of the floor and took in her rather flushed form.  
Her hair was wild and sweeping over her face in places and fanning out across the stone floor. Her eyes were unfocused and hooded and she breathed in ragged breaths, her whole body flushed.  
With Hermione's legs parted Ron kneeled down so his legs were either side of her. Reaching forwards he grabbed his cock and began rubbing it against her centre.  
As much as he wanted to thrust into her with abandon he knew if he teased her like this it would lead to an even better release for her.

 _"Oh god Ron"_ Hermione moaned as he continued to rub himself against her folds, hitting her swollen clit with every stroke. Just when he felt like she was about to peak he would back off, with tremendous effort on his part as his cock throbbed, begging for release, before coaxing her to a peak again. Holding off just before the fall.

When Hermione could barely take it any longer Ron plunged into her forcefully, pounding her into the floor. If it weren't for the cushioning charm his vigour would have surely left bruises.

 _"Fuckk yesss, ahhh Mione."_ Ron groaned through gritted teeth as he tried to hold off his own release. He latched his lips to Hermione's neck, kissing and sucking before trailing his mouth up towards her ear then along her jaw where he breathed heavily against her.

As Ron thrust hard into Hermione he could feel the familiar tightening of her centre begin. Continuing his assault Ron reached down and circled the area just above Hermione's clit, the place he knew would send her over the edge. The combination of Ron's cock hitting the front wall of her centre and his expert ministrations of her clit Hermione exploded as her muscles clenched and pulsed against Ron's member. Hermione's orgasm triggered Ron's own and with a few more hard thrusts he filled her, shouting a string of muffled curse words as he buried his face in between her neck and shoulder.  
In that moment, chests rising and falling against one another and struggling for breath, they were one. Completely in sync. Like planets aligned, their magnetic force pulling everything in on itself. Collapsing in like a dying star only to be reborn again. It was like this every time, everything cascading in towards a burst of light. Just like when planets collide they were like stars reborn from the rubble, new and whole.

* * *

 _ **A/N: As always I really appreciate all of the reviews and comments, it really does mean a lot!  
**_


End file.
